von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Saint-Domingue
Saint-Domingue (1697 - 1795). (Im Westen.) Saint-Domingue (1795 - 1804). (Der Insel.) Domingo. Die wichtigste franz. Kolonie war Domingo. Schon vor der Revolution, als Frankreich nur ein Drittheil dieser Insel (11,000 engl. Qu. M.) besaß, überstieg ihr Werth allein alle andern ehemaligen franz. Besitzungen in Amerika. "Nach genauen Rechnungen", sagte Düfay im NationalKonvent d. 12. Febr. 1795, "lieferten die gesammten Kolonien Frankreichs in Westindien im J. 1789 für 201,600,000 Livres Producte, wovon drei Viertheile (also ungefähr 150 Mill.) auf St. Domingo kamen." r) Durch den Frieden mit Spanien d. 22. Juli 1795 wurden auch die andern zwei Drittheile von Domingo (19,000 engl. Qu. M.) an Frankreich abgetreten, und es besaß nun eine der größten, und, wie man allgemein glaubt, die fruchtbarste und angenehmste unter den westindischen Inseln. Die Bäume sind hier höher und stärker, und tragen schönere und schmackhaftere Früchte, besonders Ananas, Orangen, Citronen, Datteln. Heerden von Hornvieh laufen wild im Lande umher, und man schießt es nur der Häute wegen. Mit Pferden können die benachbarten Kolonien von hier aus versehen werden; und kaum ist ein Land der Erde besser gewässert, sowohl durch Bäche als durch schifbare Flüsse, in deren Sande man noch dazu Goldstaub findet. Und von dem Gewinn an Zucker, Kaffee, Färbeholz konnte Frankreich schon ehedem nicht bloß sich selbst versorgen, sondern auch in das übrige Europa, in die Barbarei, in die Levante und in die vereinigten Staaten von Amerika jährlich für 150 Mill. Livres ausführen. (Es darf daher wohl nicht befremden, wenn 1801 in Frankreich drückender Geldmangel war, so daß auch nach dem Frieden die Staatspapiere nicht stiegen: statt es sonst für indische Producte Geld vom Auslande gewann, mußte es für diese Waaren Geld ins Ausland schicken, so daß, wenn nach Neckers Berechnung der jährliche Gewinn Frankreichs im Handel vor der Revolution 70 Mill., und jetzt der jährliche Verlust nach Chaptal über 53 Millionen war, der ganze Nachtheil Frankreichs über 123 Mill. Livres beträgt. Und große Summen baares Geldes waren mit den Emigranten ins Ausland gewandert.) Die Bevölkerung des franz. Antheiles von Domingo rechnete man auf 30,000 Weiße, 24,000 Mulatten (freie Farbige), und 480,000 Negersklaven: zusammen über 1∫2 Million. War vielleicht in den 2∫3 des spanischen Antheiles die Bevölkerung nicht größer; so geht doch aus allen Nachrichten von der Größe und Fruchtbarkeit der Insel hervor, daß 2 Millionen Menschen darauf leben könnten, ohne daß an Pflanzungen verloren ginge. Aber wie das Mutterland, ward auch diese schöne Kolonie durch Gräuel inneres Krieges verwüstet. D. 15 Mai 1791 hatte der NationalKonvent zu Paris die Freiheit aller gekauften Neger, aller Sklaven, von welcher Farbe sie sein mogten, in allen Besitzungen der Republik verkündiget. Kaum war diese Nachricht auf Domingo angekommen, als die Neger, durch die Uneinigkeit der Weißen auf der Insel ermuntert, über ihre harten, zum Theil grausamen Herren herfielen, und mit der Muth lang zurückgehaltener Rachsucht und der wildesten Barbarei eine Menge Weißen ermordeten, viele Pflanzungen verwüsteten, und Wohnungen niederbrannten. Vielleicht haben die Engländer noch einst Ursache, es zu bereuen, daß sie die Neger anreizten, und die Spanier sogar veranlaßten, mit den Anführern derselben in Verbindung zu treten. Damals (1793) ward Toussaint Louvertüre, ein auf Domingo geborner Sklave, der sich aber durch natürlichen Verstand und manche seinem Stande nicht gewöhnliche Kenntnisse auszeichnete, an die Spitze der spanischen Truppen gestellt, und führte gegen die Weißen einen grauenvollen Krieg. Als aber die republikanischen Truppen siegten, und die Spanier den Schwarzen ferneren Beistand weigerten; ging Toussaint 1794 zu den Franzosen über. Hier hatte er das Glück, den franz. General Levaux, der bei einem Aufstande des franz. Domingo Kap Francois (auch Kapstadt genannt) gefangen genommen wurde, zu befreien. Dafür empfahl ihn Levaux der Regierung so eifrig, daß er sogleich zum DivisionsGeneral, und 1796 zum Obergeneral aller franz. Truppen auf St. Domingo ernannt, und für den Retter der Kolonie gehalten wurde. Indeß statteten Kommissarien des Direktoriums die ungünstigsten Berichte über ihn ab; und General Hedouville, nach Domingo geschickt, um zu retten was zu retten war, mußte 1798 fliehen, weil Toussaint ihn öffentlich für einen Feind der Schwarzen erklärte. Von jetzt an betrug sich Toussaint als unabhängigen Herrn der Insel und als Feind Frankreichs; er ließ den spanischen Theil Domingo's in Besitz nehmen, setzte den von der franz. Regierung abgeschickten Befehlshaber Roume gefangen, s) und trat mit den amerikanischen Staaten und England in Unterhandlungen. Seit der Revolution vom 18 Brümaire (9 Nov. 1799) aber fing er an zu zaudern; und als er die Nachrichten von der Schlacht bei Marengo und dem fortdauernden Glück Bonaparte's erhielt, schien es ihm der Klugheit gemäß, für jetzt sich zu unterwerfen; und englische Blätter erzählten sogar, seit dem Herbst 1800 bestehe eine regelmäßige PrivatKorrespondenz zwischen Bonaparte und Toussaint. Wenigstens that er von jetzt an Alles im Namen der franz. Republik; und im Moniteur ward entschuldiget: da T. L., fast ganz von der franz. Regierung abgeschnitten, ihre Meinung nicht habe wissen können, habe er sich vielleicht in einigen Sachen geirrt, doch unablässig große Dienste geleistet; und das franz. Volk dürfte es nicht vergessen, daß es ihm zum Theil die Erhaltung dieser schönen und wichtigen Kolonie zu verdanken habe. -- Indeß ließ er d. 9. Mai 1801 von den Deputirten aller Departements der Insel eine eigene Konstitution für Domingo verfassen, die er zwar zur Genehmigung nach Paris schickte, in der sichern Erwartung aber, daß diese Genehmigung nicht ausbleiben würde, im voraus immer in Kraft setzte. Hauptzüge derselben sind: :"die Gesetzgebende Macht ist der CentralVersammlung übertragen, doch kann sie nur über Gesetze entscheiden, die ihr von der Regierung vorgelegt werden; die vollziehende einem Statthalter, der auf 5 Jahre gewählt wird; nur das erstemal soll Toussaint Louv. kraft der Konstitution auf Lebenszeit ernannt, und überdies berechtigt sein, seinen unmittelbaren Nachfolger zu ernennen; seine Wahl soll geheim und unter Siegel sein bis nach seinem Tode. Die Insel Domingo ist ein integrirender Theil des franz. Gebietes, wird aber nach eigenen Gesetzen regiert. Die Sklaverei ist auf ewig abgeschaft, und kann jeder nach seinen Fähigkeiten, ohne Rücksicht auf Farbe, zu jedem öffentlichen Amte gewählt werden. Die katholische Religion ist die einzige öffentliche zu bekennende; doch weißt die Regierung jeder Pfarre die Gränzen ihrer geistlichen Verwaltung an, und die Priester dürfen unter keinerlei Vorwand und zu keiner Zeit eine Gesammtheit in der Kolonie bilden. t) Die Ehescheidung ist nicht erlaubt." Der Moniteur v. 3 Oktbt, gab die Urkunde dieser Konstitution "aus amerikanischen Zeitungen", doch mit der ausdrücklichen Verwahrung, daß er die Aechtheit derselbe nicht verbürge; bald bemerkte er, daß das Interesse des Mutterlandes wohl manche Veränderungen nothwendig machen dürfte; und deutlicher deutete an, was man meine und wolle, die Rede über den innern und äußern zustand der Republik, die der Staatsrath Thibaudeau am 23 Nov. vor dem Gesetzgebenden Korps hielt: :"Auf St. Domingo ist der Gehorsam durch unregelmäßige Handlungen gefährdet worden; bei zweideutigem Schein hat die Regierung dort nur Unwissenheit erblicken wollen, die Namen und Dinge verwechselt, und an sich reißt, wo sie nur zu gehorchen wähnt. Allein ein Flotte und eine Armee, die sich rüsten von den europäischen Häfen auszulaufen, werden alle Wolken bald zerstreut haben, und das gesammte St. Domingo wird unter die Gesetze der Republik zurücktreten. Auf St. Domingo und Guadeloupe giebt es keine Sklaven mehr, alles ist dort frei; alles wird frei bleiben. Klugheit und Zeit werden die Ordnung zurückbringen, die Kultur und die Arbeit wiederherstellen. Auf Martinique werden andere Grundsätze zu befolgen sein. Die Sklaverei ist dort beibehalten worden, und es wird dabei bleiben. Es hat der Menschheit zuviel gekostet, als daß dort noch eine neue Revolution versucht werden sollte. Isle de France und Isle de la Reunion blieben mitten unter Faktionen dem Mutterlande treu: sie sind beruhiget, und fürchten nicht mehr, daß das Mutterland durch Befreiung der Schwarzen die Weißen zu Sklaven mache." Die nach Domingo bestimmte Flotte lag in dem Hafen zu Brest, unter Kommando des Admirals Villaret Joyeuse; und gleich nach Abschluß der Friedenspräliminarien machte Bonaparte Anstalten, wie man sagte, 40,000 Mann unter dem General Leclerc, seinem Schwager, einzuschiffen; doch auf Englands Gegenvorstellung, das eine so große Macht in den westindischen Kolonien fürchten mußte, seinen nur 25,000 Mann eingeschift worden. Diese segelten auf einer Flotte von 23 Schiffen (17 französ. und 6 spanischen) d. 14 Decbr. ab; und die Engländer, um recht sicher zu sein, begleiteten diese Flotte mit einer ansehnlichen Zahl von Kriegsschiffen, wiewol die brittische Regierung die Zerstörung der NegernRepublik auf Domingo ihrer eigenen westindischen Besitzungen wegen wünschen mußte: denn nach der neuen Konstitution schien es, daß alle Neger, die von den andern Kolonien entflöhen, frei wären, sobald sie den Boden von St. Domingo beträten -- eine Aussicht, die man in England fürchterlich fand. Domingo - 1802. Den Hauptgewinn seines wiederauflebenden Handels hofte Frankreich von Domingo. (S. 175) Den 4 Februar kam die französische Flotte bei der Insel an. Toussaint hatte sich indeß in gehörigen VertheidigungsZustand gesetzt: es waren über 60,000 Schwarze unter ihm versammelt, zum Theil gut bewafnet, und von kundigen Offizieren geleitet; es fehlte ihm nicht an Geld, und die amerikanischen Republikaner, die lieber einen freien NegerStaat zum Nachbar haben wollten, der ihnen einen einträglichen Handelsverkehr zu versprechen schien, als die französische Macht, von deren ErweiterungsPlanen sie manche Beschränkung ihres Handels in Westindien fürchten mußten, führeten den Negern Munition und besonders Lebensmittel zu. Als die Franzosen ankamen, fanden sie in den Häfen von Domingo eine große Anzahl amerikanischer mit Korn beladener Schiffe, die sich weigerten, den Franzosen zu verkaufen, bis diese mit gewaltthätiger Besetzung droheten. Und auch nachher konnte man die Amerikaner nur durch Gewalt zwingen, den franz. Truppen ihre Ladungen von Proviant zu überlassen. Ja nach englischen Blättern war der Gouverneur von Jamaika Nugent nach 2 monatlichen Unterhandlungen eben im Begrif gewesen, mit Toussaint einen Traktat abzuschließen, als die Nachricht von den Londoner Präliminarien eintraf. Nun ließ er freilich Toussaints Unterhändler bitten, sich zu entfernen, und hob allen Verkehr mit Domingo auf: aber die franz. Expedition unterstützte er eben so wenig, und entschuldigte sich höflichst, als man ihn um Proviant bat. Auf der Insel selbst suchte Toussaint den Muth der Seinigen zu beleben. Er erließ den 14 Januar eine Proklamation, in welcher er es für eine Erfindung Uebelwollender erklärt, daß Frankreich eine Macht sende, ihn und die seinigen zu vertilgen und die Sklaverei wiederherzustellen. "Ein Kind ist seinem Vater allen Gehorsam schuldig: wenn aber der Vater unnatürlich genug denkt, sein Kind zerstören zu wollen; so lebt ein Rächer im Himmel. Ich bin Soldat, und fürchte die Menschen nicht. Muß es gestorben sein, so will ich als ein Krieger mit Ehren sterben." Leclerc theilte seine Flotte in 4 Divisionen, zugleich auf 4 Punkten der Insel zu landen. Er selbst wandte sich gegen Cap Francois an der NordSeite der Insel. Da ihm hier aber Christoph, ein HauptAnführer der Schwarzen, die Landung wehrete, und wenn man sie mit Gewalt zu erzwingen suche, alle Weißen zu ermorden, und die Stadt in Brand zu stecken drohte; da Leclerc Bonaparte's Aufruf an die Einwohner von Domingo, dessen Brief an Toussaint und Toussaints in Frankreich erzogene Kinder durch einen Parlamentär ans Land geschickt hatte, r) ohne daß mildere Maaßregeln gewonnen wurden: segelte der franz. General zurück, landete heimlich an verschiedenen Punkten in einiger Entfernung vom Kap, zerstreute leicht die einzelnen Negerhaufen, die sich ihm entgegenstellten, und marschirten nun in Eil nach der Stadt, um ihrer Zerstörung zuvorzukommen. Allein die Neger zündeten die Pulverthürme an, in wenigen Stunden war die Stadt ein Aschenhaufen; die Weißen hatten sich zum Glück großentheils geflüchtet; und da die franz. Truppen so nahe waren, eilten die Wilden aus der flammenden Stadt in die Gebirge, so daß Leclerc rühmen konnte, er habe wenigstens die gedrohete Ermordung der Weißen gehindert. Das menschliche Gefühl mag es der franz. Politik Dank wissen, daß sie es ihrem Interesse gemäß fand, uns mit den wahren detaillirten Schilderungen der Gräuel zu verschonen, die das ganze Jahr hindurch die schöne Insel mit Blut und Trümmern bedeckten. Furchtbar wüthete die Rache der Unglücklichen, die für ihre MenschenRechte kämpften; und gleich gräßlich vielleicht waren die Niederlagen, welche Klima und Krankheit unter der französischen Armee verbreitete, die man aber nothwendig verhehlen mußte, wenn man anders noch Truppenkorps finden wollte, die gutwillig sich einschiffen ließen, um den starken Verlust in Domingo zu ersetzen. Diese Unvollständigkeit und Verschleierung in den Nachrichten macht aber, daß man nur die Hauptbegebenheiten aufzählen und den Zusammenhang hin und wieder andeuten kann. Die zweite Abtheilung der franz. Flotte unter Latouche landete an der Abendseite der Insel: Boudet führte die Landtruppen, und eroberte nach einem blutigen Gefecht die Stadt und Vestung Porte au Prince. Die dritte Abtheilung unter General Humbert landete auf der NordOstküste bei Port de Paix, besetzte zwei Vestungen, konnte es aber nicht hindern, daß die Stadt von den fliehenden Negern in Brand gesteckt wurde, und bis auf 3 Häuser niederbrannte. Die vierte Abtheilung unter Kerverseau landete an der Südküste bei St. Domingo, in dem ehemals spanischen Antheil, der durch Gebirge (Mornen genannt) vom nördlichen getrennt, mit den Entwürfen der übrigen Neger nur in schwacher Verbindung stand; daher gelang hier die Landung am leichtesten. So hatten die Franzosen zwar an 4 verschiedenen Punkten der Insel veste Plätze eingenommen; aber Leclerc nährte zu voreilige Hofnungen, wenn er im Ernst meinte, in wenigen Tagen werde der Krieg geendigt sein. Auch lauteten wahrscheinlich seine geheimen Depeschen anders; und öffentlich selbst bat er dringend um Zufuhr und neue Mannschaft. Denn die Neger hatten sich in die Gebirge zurückgezogen, wo sie jeden Schlupfwinkel kannten, von wo aus sie fortdauernd die Ebenen plündern und die franz. Truppen angreifen, und wohin sie ungestraft wieder zurückflüchten konnten. Eroberten also auch die Franzosen einzelne Vestungen, z. B. Acte à Pierrot im März, nach einem blutigen Gefecht; so blieben sie doch immer im Nachtheil: sie verloren in den täglichen Kämpfen, die zum Theil mit wilder Grausamkeit gefochten wurden, viel Menschen (englische Berichte gaben an, 12,000 in 5 Wochen); des Klima's uud der Kost nicht gewohnt wurden viele krank, und alle ermüdete der tägliche Angrif, die nahende Hitze. :"Wir marschiren seit 40 Tagen und sind entschlossen noch weiter fort zu marschiren, und dem Feinde keine Ruhe zu lassen. Aber das Lokale, wovon man sich schwerlich einen Begrif machen kann, begünstigt den Feind. -- Noch fehlen mir Truppen." Leclerc. Verstärkungen von 3000 und 5000 Mann, die nachgeschickt wurden, halfen nicht viel; und schon begann in der Mitte Aprils die gegen 5 Monat dauernde Regenzeit, die dem Feldzuge ein Ende macht, als Toussaint unerwartet Unterhandlungen anfing. "Ich habe alle Maaßregeln getroffen, um den Anfang der Verabredungen fortzusetzen, obgleich von einem so tiefen Bö ewicht, wie Toussaint ist, wenig zu hoffen steht." Doch Christoph ergab sich, entließ seine Truppen, und kam nach Kap; und d. 1. Mai unterwarf sich auch Toussaint. Durch welche List und Schmeicheleien dies gelungen ist; auf welche Bedingungen sich die beiden (d. 17 Febr. für vogelfrei erklärten) Häupter der Schwarzen ergeben haben, wird nicht bestimmt angeführt. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Franzosen innere Streitigkeiten unter den Schwarzen zu erregen, die Anführer (der dritte bedeutende war Dessalines) gegen einander mißtrauisch zu machen, und ihnen Hofnungen zu wecken gewußt, daß die Verrath fürchtenden durch Unterwerfung besser für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen meinten, als durch fortgesetzten blutigen Kampf. :"Es ist Ihrer nicht würdig, mit einem Usurpator und Insurgenten gemeinschaftliche Sache zu machen, oder zum Fußgestell seiner Herschsucht zu dienen," schrieb Gen. Hardy an Christoph d. 20 März. Jetzt "waren die über Christoph eingezogenen Erkundigungen ihm persönlich günstig;" man widerrief die AchtsErklärungen. :"Sie wünschen, schrieb Leclerc an Toussaint, für Ihre Person Ruhe, die Ihnen gebührt. Wenn man mehrere Jahre die Last der Regierung von Domingo getragen hat, bedarf man wohl der Ruhe. Begeben Sie sich auf eine Pflanzung, deren Wahl Ihnen frei steht. Ich rechne darauf, daß Sie mir, während Ihrer Muße, Ihre Einsichten zur Wiederherstellung der Kolonie mittheilen werden." (Man erkennt die Schlange an der glatten Haut). Auch ward den Weißen streng verboten, den NegerAnführern irgend unfreundlich zu begegnen. Denn Toussaint hatte erklärt, wie groß auch die franz. Armee sein möge, er sei noch immer mächtig genug, zu verbrennen und zu verwüsten, und sein Leben theuer zu verkaufen. Und diese Es war schon damals um die ganze franz. Armee geschehen, wäre Einigkeit unter den Negern gewesen: denn je weiter man im Lande vorrückte, um so weniger kannte man das Land, um so dreister wurden die Angriffe der an Zahl weit überlegenen Neger, um so häufiger die Krankheiten, daher man sich immer wieder an die Küste hatte zurückziehen müssen. Mit Christoph und Toussaint unterwarfen sich nun auch Dessalines, die übrigen NegerAnführer und die ganze Insel, und Leclerc fing an, die bürgerliche Ordnung wiederherzustellen. (Nach amerikanischen Blättern blieben die KongoNegern unter den Waffen). Aber die Ruhe war von kurzer Dauer. :"Der ehrgeizige Toussaint hört nicht auf, heimliche Plane zu treiben. Von Christoph und Dessalines verlassen, suchte er nun unter den Arbeitern einen Aufstand in Masse zu Stande zu bringen. Ich habe Briefe von ihn aufgefangen: er wartete nur auf die Würkungen der Krankheiten in unsern Armeen. Ich habe ihn daher verhaften lassen (in den ersten Tagen des Juni), und schicke diesen treulosen Menschen, der uns durch seine Heuchelei so viel Böses gethan hat, mit seiner ganzen Familie nach Frankreich. :Diese Verhaftung veranlaßte Zusammenrottirungen. Zwei Hauptanführer ließ ich erschiessen, und an 100 der vertrautesten Anhänger Toussaints verhaften, von denen ich auch ein Theil nach Frankreich schicke. Ich bin damit beschäftiget, die Kolonie wiederherzustellen; allein die übermäßige Hitze und die Krankheiten, die uns heimsuchen, machen die Arbeit äußerst mühsam." Leclerc. Toussaint kam den 11 Juli in Brest an: er ward auf das Schloß Joux bei Besançon im Departement des Doubs gesetzt, und nachher nach der Insel Elba deportirt. Auf Domingo aber brach nach Toussaints Verhaftung der Krieg mit erneuter Wuth aus: man schalt Leclerc's Betragen treulos, seine Strenge vermehrte die Erbitterung, ganze Gemeinde wurden entwafnet, Offiziere der NationalGarden, Aufseher der Pflanzungen, die man unter bewafneten Haufen traf, wurden auf der Stelle erschossen; und was endlich den Grim der Unglücklichen bis zu dem höchsten Grade der Wuth entflammte, war der Beschluß, der jetzt (im Juli) bekannt und durch Mißvergnügte schnell verbreitet wurde, daß die Sklaverei in den Kolonien nicht aufgehoben werden sollte, daß man vielmehr auf den von England an Frankreich zurückgegebenen Inseln Martinique und St. Lucie s) die strengsten Maaßregeln gegen die Neger getroffen habe. Es entstand ein gräßlicher Kampf auf Tod und Leben; man gab von keiner Seite Pardon; und bald wurden sie schwachen, kranken und unwilligen franz. Truppen aus allen Gegenden der Insel an den schmalen nördlichen Rand um Cap François und Mole St. Nicolas zusammengedrängt, unaufhörlich angegriffen von den Feinden aus den Mornen, und fürchterlicher bedroht von Krankheit und Mangel. Ein Theil der franz. KolonieTruppen ging jetzt zu den Negern über, denen es weder an Geld noch Vorräthen fehlte. Und Dessalines und Christoph, deren Verrath bei Toussaints Verhaftung Leclerc so eifrig gepriesen hatte, stellten sich wieder an die Spitze der Schwarzen: den Ehrgeizigen, scheint es, stand Toussaint bei der Ausführung ihrer eigenen Plane im Wege; sie verriethen ihn und täuschten am Ende die Franzosen. Doch der furchtbarste Feind der franz. Truppen blieb Krankheit, das gräßliche gelbe Fieber. In 5 Monaten waren daran gestorben 13 Generale (Hardy, Clement, Dampierre), der StaatsRath Benezech; von 30,000 Europäern, die seit dem Februar gelandet waren, lebten im November kaum noch 6000, und in dieser traurigen Lage der Dinge starb der OberGeneral Leclerc selbst den 1 Novbr. Die Nachricht von seinem Tode flößte den Schwarzen solchen Muth ein, daß sie nun schon von Zeit zu Zeit die Kapstadt selbst angriffen. Gen. Rochambeau übernahm das Kommando der entkräfteten und muthlosen Armee, in Erwartung baldiger Verstärkung aus Europa. Auch segelte d. 19. Decbr. ein neuer TruppenTransport von Brest ab. Domingo - 1803. Ueber die Lage der Dinge in Domingo erfuhr man im Laufe des Jahres wenig Bestimmtes: die englischen Berichte übertrieben, die französischen verhehlten; doch scheinen jene fast der Wahrheit näher geblieben zu sein. Wenigstens ward die Hofnung (im Febr. 1803), daß die Kolonie bald dem Frieden und dem Handel wiedergegeben sein werde, gänzlich getäuscht. Rochambeau ward von Bonaparte im Kommando bestätigt (s. S. 383); es kam Verstärkung aus Europa, aber unzureichende, so daß die Franzosen sich nur in den Städten an der Küste halten konnten, und selbst hier, in Kap Francois, Port au Prince (wohin Rochambeau das Hauptquartier verlegte) häufig angegriffen wurden. Erfochten sie auch kleine Siege; doch war jeder Sieg mit Verlust an Menschen verbunden, und rieb die Kranken und Muthlosen immer mehr auf, während die Neger aus dem Innern der Insel leicht neue Tausende versammelten. Endlich brach der Krieg mit England aus, und den Franzosen ward die Zufuhr der nöthigsten Bedürfnisse äußerst erschwert, da zugleich englische Schiffe an der Küste auf alle Weise zu schaden suchten, und da Bonaparte die "für vorgeschossenes Geld" von Rochambeau auf den öffentlichen Schatz ausgestellten Wechsel nicht anerkennen wollte. Rochambeau gab dagegen zwar öffentlich die kühne Erklärung, daß seine Wechsel gültig seien: allein man achtete um so weniger auf diese Protestation, da die meisten Wechsel auf englische Kaufleute in Westindien gestellt waren. (Vergl. die offizielle Nachricht darüber in der Allgem. Zeitung 1804 S. 106.) So sah sich Rochambeau endlich genöthigt, gedrängt von Negern, Engländern, und Mangel an Munition und Lebensmitteln, nachdem schon früher Port au Prince mit Sturm erobert worden war, auch den letzten Haupt-Platz Kap Francois mit seinem kleinen Rest, 8000 Mann von 40000, zu räumen. Er schloß mit dem Anführer der Schwarzen, Dessalines, eine Kapitulation den 19 Novbr., binnen 10 Tagen mit seinen Truppen abzusegeln. (Allgem. Zeitg. 1804 S. 262.) Da aber die Engländer vor dem Hafen lagen und die Ausfahrt sperrten: waren die Franzosen genöthiget, sich dem Admiral Dukworth als KriegsGefangene zu ergeben, den 30 Novbr., der sie darauf zum Theil nach Jamaika, zum Theil unmittelbar nach England einschifte. So war diese erste Eroberung der Europäer in Westindien, eine der größten, fruchtbarsten Inseln, für eine Zeitlang wenigstens den Europäern verloren; und mögte sie auf immer frei von der Barbarischen Mißhandlung Europa's als eigener Staat aufblühen, zu friedlichem Verkehr allen handelnden Nationen ihre Häfen öfnen, und so ein zweites Beispiel geben, daß es der Europäer eigener größter Vortheil sei, die noch nicht gehörig benutzten Gegenden der übrigen Welttheile mit europäischer Kunde frei anbauen lassen. Die Bevölkerung mehrt sich, die Industrie steigt, es wird dem Boden mehr abgewonnen, es wird mehr konsumirt; und soll denn die Rücksicht der Politik auf immer fremd bleiben, daß, je mehr Menschenkraft in Thätigkeit gesetzt und geübt wird, eine um so vollkommenere Benutzung der Naturkräfte und NaturErzeugnisse, eine um so reichere Fülle des Genusses allgemein verbreitet werde, die nothwendig auf den Staat, der sie befördert, um so wohlthätiger zurückwürken muß, je allgemeiner sie verbreitet ist? Bald nach der mit Rochambeau abgeschlossenen Kapitulation erließen "Dessalines, Christoph und Clervaux, Oberhäupter von St. Domingo, im Namen des schwarzen Volkes und der farbigten Leute von St. Domingo" eine längere Erklärung: :"Die Unabhängigkeit von St. Domingo ist erklärt. Unserer ursprüngliche Würde wiedergegeben, schwören wir, unsere Rechte nie wieder an eine Macht der Erde abzutreten. Kehret zurück, Eigenthümer von St. Domingo, zu eurem Eigenthum. Gegen die, welche uns Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren lassen, werden wir als Brüder handeln. Aber diejenigen, welche ein unsinniger Stolz berauscht, welche verblendet sich für die Quintessenz der menschlichen Natur halten, welche glauben, daß sie vom Himmel zu unseren Herren und Tyrannen bestimmt seien: diese mögen sich hüten, den Küsten von St. Domingo zu nahen. Sollten sie je hieher kommen, so warten ihrer Ketten und Verweisung. Keine Stimme der Gnade soll Gehör finden gegen die, die es wagen, uns von Sklaverei zu sprechen. Wir werden unerbittlich, vielleicht gar grausam sein, gegen alle Truppen, die noch ferner aus Europa kommen mögten, Tod und Sklaverei unter uns zu bringen. nichts ist denen zu theuer, alle Mittel sind denen rechtmäßig, welchen man die erste aller Segnungen zu entreißen trachtet. Selbst wenn sie Bäche, wenn sie Ströme von Blut vergössen, wenn sie in Behauptung ihrer Freiheit sieben Achttheile des Erdbodens in Feuer und Flammen setzten; so würden sie doch vor dem Richterstuhl der Vorsehung als unschuldig erscheinen. Sind einige Unschuldige Opfer der Grausamkeiten der Erbitterten geworden; so beklagen wir ihr Schicksal, erklären, daß diese Ermordungen gegen unsern Wunsch geschehen sind; aber wer auch nur die geringste Kenntniß der Geschichte hat, weiß, daß auch die kultivirtesten Völker in bürgerlichen Kriegen sich der Grausamkeiten nicht enthalten haben. Aber jetzt, da die Morgenröthe des Friedens und Aussicht auf minder stürmische Zeiten öfnet, sollen alle Dinge auf Domingo eine neue Gestalt gewinnen." (Allgem. Zeitung 1804. S. 210. 212.) Dennoch konnte man den Negerhandel nach Westindien (Nach Martinique) durch Prämien aufmuntern. Domingo - 1812. Wir haben Zeitungen aus Jamaika bis zum 23sten May vor uns. Nach den letzten Berichten aus St. Domingue hatte Petion einen General, 3 Obersten und die ganze aus 1200 Mann bestehende Kavallerie Christophe's gefangen gemacht; von Kayes waren eine Korvette und eine Brigg ausgelaufen, um zu Petions Eskadre zu Port au Prince zu stoßen. Christophe hält fortwährend diesen Hafen eingeschlossen, und hat mehreremale das Fort National angegriffen, wurde aber immer mit beträchtlichem Verlust zurückgetrieb~~; er verlor 7 höhere Officiere und eine Menge Soldaten. Christophe's Feuer hat nur einige Häuser beschädigt. Ein Brief aus Port au Prince erzählt: "Christophe hat sich nördlich von der Stadt postirt, und gegen 2000 Kanonenschüsse gegen sie gethan, welche 3 Weiber tödteten und 2 verwundeten; er schleppt ein Haus auf Rädern mit sich. Petions Armee im Innern der Stadt wird auf 12,000 Mann geschätzt; er erwartet nur die Ankunft der Korvette und der Brigg, um Christophe zu Wasser und zu Lande anzugreifen." London, den 21sten August. Durch Briefe von Jaquemel vom 29sten Juny erfährt man, daß Christoph genöthigt worden, die Belagerung von Port-au-Prince aufzuheben, nachdem er durch das Schwerdt und durch Krankheiten und Desertion viele Leute verloren. New-York, den 9ten July. Durch ein von St. Domingo gekommenes Schiff haben wir die Nachricht erhalten, daß sich General Magny mit dem ganzen rechten Flügel von Christoph, der aus dem 3ten, 7ten und 14ten Regiment bestand, und nebst mehrern Officiers, worunter der Oberst Mark, an Pethion ergeben habe. Am folgenden Tage, den 13ten April, zog sich Christoph mit Hinterlassung der Artillerie und Munition eiligst zurück. Zeitungen. Ein seltsames politisch-litterarisches Phänomen ist die Erscheinung einer Neger-Zeitung in Domingo. Sie kommt unter dem Titel: Gazette politique et commerciale d'Hayti, seit dem 22sten März zu Cap François bei Roux, Buchdrucker des Kaisers Jakob Dessalines, wöchentlich einmal heraus, und hat das Voltairesche Motto: l'injustice á la fin produit l'independance, an der Spitze. Der Finanzminister Vernet hat die Censur dieser Zeitung, von der Westindische Kauffahrteischiffe kürzlich mehrere Stücke nach London gebracht haben. Den mehrsten Raum füllen Auszüge aus Französischen und Englischen Zeitungen aus, und das interessanteste sind die Nachrichten über Nord-Amerika, und die Handelsverhältnisse der Nord-Amerikaner gegen den Negerstaat auf St. Domingo. Der große Vortheil der Amerikanischen Kaufleute, heißt es hier mehrmals, sichern dem jungen Staate die Befriedigung aller seiner Bedürfnisse, und Freiheitssinn und Arbeitsamkeit werde seine Bemühungen krönen! -- Quellen und Literatur. *Chronik des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Erster Band, enthaltend die Jahre 1801, 1802 und 1803 von G. G. Bredow, Professor der Geschichte in Helmstädt. Altona bei Johann Friedrich Hammerich 1805. *pj1805 *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 218. Dienstag, den 10/22. September 1812. Domingue Kategorie:Königreich Frankreich (Kolonien)